


End Game

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: My version of the first episode of Shameless season 8. Abigail was just an ordinary girl who was stuck with Frank and Monica Gallagher's shitty DNA. She was seperated from her family at a young age. This is how the whole family came together again. GALLAVICH.





	End Game

When Fiona Gallagher opened the front door after hearing a knock, she wasn't sure who she had been expecting. 

Seeing a vaguely familiar woman behind it looking extremely nervous was not what she had expected. 

The woman was larger, with long dirty blonde hair coming down under her breasts. Fiona could see the striking green eyes from behind her blue framed glasses. The girl looked well put together, wearing a black flowing shirt with leggings and black converse on her shuffling feet. 

"Hi, may I help you?" Fiona glanced at the way the girls eyes filled with tears when Fiona spoke to her. It was odd. She felt like something was off about this whole woman. But Fiona didn't shut the door, she was too intrigued by what may happen. 

"Fiona?" The woman choked out, letting a tear slip at Fiona's nod. "My name is Abigail Gallagher."  
At this, Fiona froze. Standing before her was her elder sister. The one Frank said had died during a drug deal gone wrong. The one who was supposedly dead for eighteen years. Living and breathing was her Abi, her rock when she was younger. 

And she was alive.

"Abi?" Fiona cried out, pulling her sister into a hug. "You asshole! I thought you were dead!" 

Abi just smiled at this, pulling away from Fiona long enough to look into her sister's wide brown eyes. "You're so beautiful, Fi. Always have been." 

Fiona let a watery smile cross her face before letting go of her sister. "What are you doing here? Where have you been for the past eighteen years?"

"I can explain that in a moment. I really need to see Ian." Fiona's smile faltered, what had she wanted with Ian?

"Uh yeah, sure. IAN! GET DOWN HERE SOMEBODY WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Fiona screamed. Ian came running down the stairs at his sister's yell, not fully sure who to expect these days.

"Who is it?" Ian asked. hoping it would be someone to save him from the endless misery that is his life these days. 

"I'm Abigail, possibly your only full sibling." Abi revealed that one first to Ian, knowing that Frank Gallagher was not his father and potentially not her's as well.

"What?" Ian and Fiona asked at the same time. Both of them too shocked to ask any real questions pertaining the DNA of the two of them. 

"Clayton and Monica had been having an affair for a long time, guys. It started before she got pregnant with me and ended before she got pregnant with Fiona. I guess they fucked a few more times producing Ian, not that anybody is complaining about it these days." Abi explained, having learned about her mother's affair years before. 

"You're my full sister?" Ian asked, eyes wide with shock and maybe even happiness.

"I could be, there's no guarantee unless I get a test but I have my money on yes. But that's not the reason I'm here Ian. I'm here because I have to have a super important discussion with you." Abi looked Ian in the eyes, both sets filled equally nervously but Abi's was definitely excited. 

"I figure I better start from the beginning. I last saw you guys when I was twelve-years-old. Frank had sold me to some people in exchange for drugs," Abi put her hand up when Fiona and Ian went to express their shock. "Please let me tell the whole story, no interruptions. So, when I turned fourteen I managed to escape and get put into the foster system when I was found living under the El. I remained in a foster home with two other kids, the family was mostly wealthy but didn't want to have a long time commitment. I stayed there until I was eighteen and I went to college on a scholarship. I now own my own makeup company and several tattoo parlors all around the United States and Mexico." Abi looked at Ian at that, and his eyes remained trained on her, very interested in the life she was forced to live. 

"When I started living in the foster home, Frank came over from time to time. He told me stories about how you all had died, including Monica and the three kids she had produced since my leaving. He told me horror stories and would beg me for money and I felt so awful and guilty that I would give in time and time again." By this time, Abi had more tears running down her face, mixing with her mascara. 

"I was recently approached by a woman named Sammi, who claimed to be my half sister. She was the only one who told me the truth, that my whole family was alive and I missed out on eighteen years of a life I could have shared with you guys. She told me what happened with Carl and Chucky, not that I gave a shit. I was informed of what had happened with her and Mickey Milkovich." Abi shot a glance up at Ian now, who was staring back with sad eyes. Ian missed Mickey, that much she knew. 

"I told her that I would give her one of the homes I owned, I have two. One is more up North, out of the ghetto but not really preppy. I gave her that one, signed it to her for one dollar. I kept the one in the South side, I wanted to be close to all of you guys. I gave her the house on one condition." Abi trailed off after that, wanting to delay telling her brother the surprise she had in store for him.

"And that condition was?" Fiona prodded, clearly entranced by the story Abi was telling.

"The condition was that she drop the charges against Mickey Milkovich."

Ian's whole world was just rocked, Abi knew that much. Ian wasn't sure if he should be elated or terrified, or both. Lately he'd been regretting his decision to not go to Mexico with him. He missed Mickey so much it hurt sometimes, and he'd cry himself to sleep holding one of Mickey's coats. 

"You what? Did she drop them?" Ian whispered, in too much shock to do much else.

At this, Abi smiled. "Yes." She told Ian, placing a warm hand on his cheek and thumbing at the tears that had appeared on his cheeks. 

"I-I... I don't know where he is." Ian had begun sobbing, he had been handed the golden opportunity to get his soulmate back and he had no idea where he was.  
"Well that's a damn shame." Ian's head snapped up at the sound of a voice that was definitely not female.

Standing in the doorway was Mickey Milkovich in all his glory. 

"M-Mick? How?" Ian stuttered out, eyeing the man like he was going to disappear in thin air if he looked away.

"Remember how I told you I had tattoo parlors in Mexico?" Abi spoke up and continued at Ian's nod. "Well remember that shitty tattoo Mickey did in prison?" Another nod. "Well I removed it for him and re-did it, spelling it correctly and using an awesome font to spell out the best name in the world."

Mickey smiled at that, opening his coat enough to show Ian that he had, in fact, still had his name tattooed above his heart. 

"But he escaped from prison! How are they ignoring that?" Fiona recovered from her shock long enough to doubt the story. There was no way in hell they were ignoring that Mickey escaped from prison even if the charged had been dropped. 

Mickey lifted his pant leg to show Fiona an anklet she knew all too well. "Five years probation." was all Mickey said and it had Ian jumping out of his seat to hug the shorter man. 

"I missed you so much." Ian breathed into Mickey's neck, arms firmly around his back. "I'm so sorry for letting you go to Mexico by yourself. I made a huge mistake. I love you." 

"I forgive you, Firecrotch. I get it. You have a whole family back here. I shouldn't have assumed that because I was willing to leave my family that you were willing to leave yours. I missed you too, baby. I love you." Mickey smiled into Ian's neck. Glad to have his baby back with him for the rest of their lives. 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss already." Debbie had been spying this whole time. She was in the kitchen feeding Frannie when she and Carl had heard Abi begin telling stories. 

Mickey smiled and pulled his man down for a kiss that none of the people in the house would forget anytime soon. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Both Fiona and Lip had exclaimed at the same time, Lip having just walked in the door to witness the kiss between the two lovestruck boys.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Lip yelled, outraged that Ian would go back to Mickey, knowing he was a fugitive. "And who the fuck are you?" He asked, pointing to Abi.

"Why hello to you too, Lip." Abi just rolled her eyes and began the whole story over again. By the time it was over, the only person still angry in the room was Fiona. 

"Ian, I thought we talked about how Mickey would just set a match to the life you made for yourself." Fiona was beyond mad. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Fiona," Ian began. "In case you hadn't noticed, when I first got sick who was here twenty four seven making sure I took my meds, ate food, tried to get me to quit caffine and not drink? Mickey. Monica just put ideas in my head when I was away. She was manic and I was vulnerable. Mickey was good for me. Is good for me. He takes care of me. I love him."

"Let me just say from first hand experience that someone who is not only okay with your disorder and offers to make sure you take your meds is so rare. Most people just don't want to deal with it. This is real. This is love. They are soulmates. They are end game. They are always going to find their way back to each other. No matter where they are or what they're doing they're going to end up together again. That's love." Abi ended her rant with a kiss to both Ian and Mickey's cheeks.

With that, she picked herself up off the couch, grabbed Ian's hand and scribbled an address and phone number on his hand and walked out the door. She didn't say another word.  
Everybody in the room focused their attention to the boys embracing in their living room.

They knew they were end game.

Everyone slowly filed out, letting the boys cry into each other's necks and left them to look forward to their future. 

Together.


End file.
